


Leaves

by shiningtwice



Series: When you love someone [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: A perfect relationship doesn't really exist, and Nayeon knew the reason deep inside.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: When you love someone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Leaves by Ben & Ben [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOQ1t_u8HTw)

“Yes Mina, yes”

Nayeon is definitely the happiest and luckiest girl in the world because Myoui Mina is now her girlfriend. _Yes, finally_. She’s been waiting for that moment to come and it happened just like it supposed to.

It was _amazing_ , she might say. She doesn’t expect it to be that fast but she is glad that Mina was hers and vice versa. She does not regret anything and everything when it comes to her.

Just like Mina, that 10 months that passed for them in having a total of 10 dates was overwhelming for her because her crush just accepted her offer for them to have dates and it’s a dream come true for her. She never thought that she will be with the girl she likes whenever she’s happy or sad or disappointed or excited or in every emotion and feeling she is in. It’s overwhelming because a Myoui Mina entered her life and made it wonderful and amazing.

Mina is the type of girl who just sits in the corner, but can still be caught by someone else’s eyes because she’s attractive just by reading her book or sipping her coffee or giggling at her phone. She’s cute when having a chitchat at the barista on break or when that one time when she treats the guard on duty a coffee and was shy to give it to him. Just by looking at her from afar across the café or 3 tables away gives Nayeon a serene feeling, one that is making her think peacefully amidst the busy streets that can be seen from the window and the loud chats of the other customers. It gives her light, a wonderful feeling that makes her motivated with the unfinished reports and pending proposals. Mina has been an inspiration for her to finish her work on time whenever she’s cramming at her favorite coffee shop. That’s when she realized that maybe she has a crush on the girl.

When her schedule was finally justified and her amount of work has been just right for her, that’s when she took her time gaining the courage to talk to the girl. Yup, that three days of Mina not visiting the café definitely helped her because when she finally saw the girl again, she does not make any second thoughts and continued with her plan.

Ever since then, she never looked at life negatively anymore. Mina became her anchor. The one who keeps her steady and let her be mindful of her thoughts. Mina has been by her side to show her care, support, appreciation, and everything she could ask for. She knew they clicked just by with the fact that they love coffee, the night breeze, and the calming lo-fi music on her playlist.

Nayeon cannot ask for more, so when Mina finally asked her the million-dollar question, she wholeheartedly said yes.

Their relationship was stable. Agreed to see each other every once in a while, and sometimes with surprise visits in each other’s workplace or apartment. They explore different places, discover things about themselves, even in every little thing like the number of moles Mina have in her face and her back. Nayeon knows Mina is _the one._

“Mina, where are you taking me again?”

It’s dark and uncomfortable, but Nayeon still choose to stick with Mina and hold her hand tight until they reached the old amusement park that they both know is not operating anymore.

“Why are we here, Mina?”

Nayeon doesn’t want to think about that certain something because no, it will never happen, she knows deep down that it’s impossible to happen because it’s Mina, _her Mina…but what if it will happen?_

The younger then stopped walking and turned to her. They are now in front of the Ferris wheel, the heart of the whole place and Nayeon wishes they are just in their favorite coffee shop drinking their favorite coffees or chilling in any of their apartments, but no, they are already here, and it’s cold like the way Mina stares at her. She’s been like that for the past few days now and Nayeon really avoids thinking about that possibility, but she’s nervous now and her hands are cold, and Mina’s not holding it anymore to keep it warm.

“I’m breaking up with you, Nayeon”

And that’s when her world crashed—through those six words. So many questions pending, so many feelings formulating inside of her, she wants to hold Mina’s hand and stop her from walking away, but she just stood there, alone and freezing. Nayeon still didn’t make it with Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> main stan twt and CC: @shineliketwice  
> writing acc: @letterstotwice


End file.
